Bridesmaid
by clearblueskies
Summary: Gwevin! Gwen is upset, and Kevin tries to comfort her... Fluff... and a bit of Ben/Julie too!


**BRIDESMAID:**

**A/N: Gwevin! A little OOC? I dunno! R&R, plz!**

"Hey, beautiful!"

"Hi."

"What? Arent you going to say 'hey handsome?'"

"Uh... nope."

"Why? You don't think I'm handsome"

"Kevin... I'm really not in the mood right now..."

The dark haired boy- or rather, man- went over to his recently-made-fiancé, who was sitting under a tree.

"Whassamater, Gwen?"

Gwen shook her head, making her dark red hair sway gently.

"Nothing. Forget about it, it's silly..."

"Aww come on..." Kevin gave her a puppy-dog face.

Gwen smiled "Ahh, you know I've never been able to resist the puppy dog face!"

Kevin grinned. "Of course." He pecked her lightly on the lips. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Gwen sighed, her smile fading. She started pulling up the grass around her. "Well..."

"Yeah?" Kevin prompted.

"You know I've only ever been to one wedding in my entire life?"

"Really?" asked Kevin.

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, it was when Ben and I were ten and we were travelling around with him in his RV... and you were still the bad guy, remember?"

Kevin grinned slightly. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, we went to this wedding... our plumber cousin was getting married to this bad alien, and-"

Kevin burst out laughing. "Seriously? Only in _your_ family-"

A flicker of annoyance crossed the red-head's face, but it seemed like she was used to this. "-and I was supposed to be bridesmaid, but the alien's cousin was able to make it, and she was bridesmaid instead..."

Gwen paused, waiting for a comment, but there was none, so she continued, " And I was so disappointed, I've always wanted to become bridesmaid, but my stupid brother will never gtt married, and I'm going to get married in a few months, and Ben and Julie are getting married day after tomorrow and they didn't ask me to be bridesmaid so I'll never get to be bridesmaid ever ever ever," she finished in a hurry, burying her head in his lap.

"Now go on, laugh!"

Instead, Kevin lifted her chin gently, kissing her, but Gwen pulled away suddenly.

"What d'you do that for?" Kevin asked breathlessly.

Gwen pointed.

Kevin groaned. "Nice timing, Ben, Julie"

Ben smirked, wrapping his arm around Julie. "You two should see you're faces! You're going to be married! You're not 15 year olds! You'd think you'd have stopped acting all shy."

Julie nodded, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

Gwen spared her cousin a glare, before quickly wiping her still wet cheeks on Kevin's shirt.

Ben merely smiled and plonked himself down on the grass next to Gwen, pulling Julie on to his lap. Julie smiled happily, snuggling into him (while ignoring Kevin who was pretending to be sick) and then looked at Gwen. "What's the matter, Gwen?"

Gwen shrugged. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Julie raised her eyebrows. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that your eyes are red and you have tear streaks on your cheeks."

"I wasn't crying," Gwen said quickly.

"Of course she wasn't," Kevin added, unconvincingly, "I was right here".

"Yeah, whatever," shrugged Ben, "lets talk about something interesing."

"Like what?" Kevin asked, " the only thing youve been talking about for the past few _months _has been your wedding."

Ben blushed slightly as Julie glanced at him. "It's true," he admitted. "But only because I love you so much," he added with a dopey smile.

While Ben and Julie were looking at each other sappily, Kevin glanced at Gwen. At the mention of the wedding, she had started glaring at the grass. He squeezed her hand gently, making her smile. Meanwhile, Ben had finished gazing lovingly at his bride-to-be and was now continuing with the talk of the wedding. "...so the cake is almost ready, and grandpa is going to collect it an hour before the wedding. The bridesmaids' dresses are ready, and there's a rehearsal this afternoon, and-"

He paused to glance at his cousin. "You're coming, aren't you? For the rehearsals?"

He looked at her closely. "Gwen...? Is something the matter?"

And to his utter surprise, his strong, brave cousin, who hadn't shed a tear while watching the Titanic, and hadn't flinched while battling hordes of DNA aliens, burst in to tears, burying her face in Kevin's chest, sobs shaking her whole body. Her fiancé stroked her hair, and whispered something in her ear. Then he gently moved her away, and stood up. He glared at Ben. And then rushed at him.

Ten years worth of practice made Ben react almost instantly. He shoved Julie away, half-slapping his hand onto his wrist before remembering that he wasn't wearing it now. He did the next best thing. He dodged and ran.

"YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!" Kevin bellowed, "YOU IDIOT!"

"What did I do?" Ben asked, hysterically, wishing more than ever that he still had his Omnitrix.

"You just don't think about anyone else but yourself, do you?" Kevin yelled, trying to grab at Ben.

"Huh?"

"DON'T YOU 'HUH' ME! It was bad enough you didn't ask her to be bridesmaid, but you had to rub it in her face?"

"Who?"

"GWEN!"

Kevin finally grabbed Ben's shirt and lifted him off the ground (at six-five, he was way taller than Ben's five-eleven). Ben wriggled, his breathing a little hard. "But of course she's bridesmaid! Who else would it be?"

Kevin froze and dropped Ben, and then helped him up. "Sorry, man."

Ben nodded, rubbing his neck. "It's ok."

Kevin grinned sheepishly and turned around to look at Gwen. Who was laughing her head off along with Julie. His jaw dropped.

"I... you... but... she.. he... bridesmaid... I... what?" He glared at his fiancé. "Huh?" She stood up, still shaking with laughter. "Well, Kev, I had to show them that you weren't the insensitive berk you pretend to be, didn't I?"

She reached him and grinned. He scowled. "You've completely ruined my image!" he protested.

"But you don't mind, do you?," she said, coming closer and brushing her lips against his.

"Uh... no" he stuttered.

"Good," she whispered, and drew closer to him, putting her arms around his neck. Her red hair was like a curtain, cutting off the rest of the world.

"You're beautiful," he murmured. She smiled. "You're... uh... um..."

"Hey!" he complained.

"Ah, you know what I mean."

"Yeah."

They kissed in earnest, Kevin's hand snaking around her waist...

They were interrupted (yet again) by snickers and smirks, from the audience they forgot they had.

Kevin looked as if he had suddenly remembered something. He gave Gwen one last kiss and then turned around to face Ben, his expression dangerous. "Well, Tennyson, I think we have some unfinished business..."

"But it was a joke!"

"Exactly."

"C'mon, it was'nt even my idea!"

"Well too bad."

"Later, Julie!"

The red-head turned to the brunette. "Boys," she said, shaking her head.

"Tell me about it."

**Well, that was my first outside Harry Potter. Was it a little OOC? I dunno! R&R, plz!**

**-bookwurm7**


End file.
